We propose the following objectives under Education and Training: 1. training of arthritis specialist professionals to become educators; 2. provide high quality continuing education programs for all professionals; 3. develop improved curricula in musculoskeletal disease for undergraduate and graduate education of primary care professionals; and 4. study the effect of patient education and team care in knowledge, attitudes and behavior in rheumatoid arthritis. The Research objective is to determine if a computer assisted program can increase the efficacy of the expert rheumatologist to influence favorably the medical management for arthritis patients. The Community Program objective is to: 1. Demonstrate that participants will become more responsible for self-care after group therapy for patient and family education; 2. Conduct an arthritis awareness project to increase awareness and interest in arthritis and to reach all segments of the population. Methods will include questionnaires on information, attitudes and behavior; computer analysis; regional and national conferences; team visits to communities; and personal participation in a multidisciplinary team approach to patient care in arthritis.